contradicciones de la vida
by dayanna-son
Summary: Goku, un investigador famoso, conoce a Milk ,una hermosa universitaria en una carrera clandestina y pronto entra a su misma universidad, a Goku , con su hermana adoptiva, Bulma, empiezan un caso de el cartel de droga 'Los Guerreros Del Dragón' donde se reencuentran con su ex-vecino vegeta y se darán cuenta de que Milk es su hermana menor, que empiece la historia... GxM , BxV CAP2
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes utilizados son del gran akira toriyama, no me pertenecen, solo la trama loca xD.

**Rating:** todavía no sé, después lo público, lo siento.

**Summary:** Goku, un investigador famoso , educado, rico y universitario conoce a Milk ,una joven arrogante , indiferente, malcriada y hermosa universitaria que está involucrada en el famoso caso 'los guerreros del dragón _' _, ella y sus amigos, Trunks, Pan, Goten y Bra , tienen una conexión con el caso y los llaman a declarar. Empieza la historia…

**Note:** ¡hola, soy dayanna-son y como verán en esta historia Milk es la hermana menor de Vegeta, Goku y Bulma son hermanos adoptivos. En este fic habrá GokuxMilk, BulmaxVegeta, TrunksxPan, tenshinhanxlunch y GotenxBra.

Aquí las edades:

Goku: 25 , Milk: 20 , Bulma: 24 , Vegeta: 25 , Ten Shinhan: 26 , Lunch: 24 ,

Maestro Roshi: 100(¿?) , trunks: 21 , Pan: 20 , Bra: 19 , Goten: 20 , Broly: 30 ,

Yamcha: 26

* * *

**Contradicciones De La Vida**

**Capítulo 1: Un Nuevo Caso**

* * *

Una mañana en la comisaria, el jefe de antinarcóticos, estaba en su oficina preocupado por su nuevo caso. El cartel de "Los Guerreros Del Dragón" asesinan a un famoso distribuidor de droga de la capital del oeste. Leía en el periódico.

-Esto se está saliendo de control- susurro el viejo calvo, apodado "el maestro roshi" por sus grandes enseñanzas a los mejores detectives, apretó el botón rojo del comunicador y enseguida contesto una voz angelical y delicada.

-que desea, maestro roshi- contesto su secretaria, una hermosa jovencita de cabello azul oscura llamada lunch.

-llama al detective Goku y a su compañera Bulma- la secretaria espero unos segundos para que continuara- y que nadie se entere, esto es confidencial – termino el maestro, ella luego de aceptar y colgar, camino por la agencia hasta la cafetería especialmente a una mesa donde se encontraban dos jóvenes riendo.

-el maestro roshi los espera-dijo y se retiró.

Los dos se miraron serios luego de asentir, se dirigieron a la oficina de su jefe, amigo y maestro.

El muchacho alto de cabellos alborotados, vestido con una camisa negra, un jean casual y su chaqueta de cuero, con su hermosa compañera de cabello azul-turquesa al igual que sus ojos, llevaba un jean azul claro ceñido a su figura con una blusa blanca mangas largas, con escote en u y botones, no llamaban mucho la atención, tocaron la puerta de la oficina de su maestro roshi.

-pasen-llamo una voz decidida y preocupada.

-buenos días, maestro roshi- dijeron los dos y al mismo tiempo hicieron una reverencia-tomen asiento-les ordeno.

-en que le podemos ayudar-dijo el muchacho de cabellos alborotados con una gran sonrisa.

-Bulma, Goku ,necesito su ayuda para capturar al líder del cartel "Los Guerreros Del Dragón", esto se está saliendo de control- dijo roshi muy preocupado- ustedes son los mejores investigadores que tenemos , un dúo esencial, a pesar de ser muy jóvenes , la inteligencia de Bulma y tu intuición, Goku , nos hacen falta en este caso, crees que pueden ayudarnos.

-claro, por mi lado yo acepto- dijo con una gran sonrisa, los dos giraron para ver a Bulma, ella asintió.

-Encantados de poder ayudar- dijo con una gran sonrisa la muchacha.

-gracias muchachos, confió en ustedes- dijo agradecido-pero esto es confidencial, nadie se puede enterar, creo que hay un infiltrado aquí, ahora pueden retirase.

Los dos muchachos se levantaron y se retiraron rumbo a su oficina…

-quien crees que sea el infiltrado- dijo ella seria-no creo que seas tú, dinero no nos falta.

Él se quedó pensando y después de ponerse serio, asintió.

-hay que empezar, tenemos mucho trabajo- dijo el completamente serio.

-ok, empecemos por los más buscados, tal vez encontremos alguna pista-dijo ella.

Estaban conscientes del gran peligro que corrían, pero todo por su ciudad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **hola! Soy dayanna-son, nueva en esto si tengo errores, críticas constructivas o consejos por favor, actualizare pronto.

Bye!, dejen reviews, Nos leemos.

* * *

17-10-2013


	2. La Fiesta

**Contradicciones De La Vida**

**Capítulo 2: La Fiesta**

**-**vamos, Bulma, es viernes, hoy no vamos a la carrera-decía el hombres de cabellos alborotados- SIII!-puso ojos de cachorritos.

-está bien, pero, no nos vamos a quedar hasta muy tarde- dijo ella, voltio y se encerró en su habitación.

-SIIIII! – grito él y se fue a preparar para la fiesta.

Bulma ya en su habitación se recostó en su cama y se puso a pensar, en que utilizaría esta noche. Desde que empezaron a trabajar, no tuvieron suerte, no encontraron nada. Lunch y su novio, Ten Shinhan, los invitaron a una fiesta en la mansión de Nappa, primo de Ten Shinhan. Goku, con su actitud despreocupada, acepto y quedo en convencer a Bulma.

* * *

-vamos, si –decía una hermosa pelinegra, con ojos como la noche y cabello por los hombros, llamada: Pan- prima, por favor, no seas amargada, tienes 20 años- decía rogándole por el teléfono –

-no lo sé, Pan, i si vegeta no me deja ir- decía preocupada otra pelinegra realmente bella, con una figura con muchas curvas, pero sin exagerar, con su cabello hasta la cintura, brillante y suave, llamada: Milk -sabes que mi hermano es muy protector.

-lo sé, pero ira Bra, Goten, Trunks, Marron y Uub, pregúntale, SIIII, por favor, milk-decía suplicante.

-está bien, cuando le pregunte te llamo-y colgó el teléfono- no va a cambiar nunca-reía refiriéndose a su prima.

Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su hermano mayor, Vegeta.

-hola, hermanito- decía Milk con voz dulce.

-que quieres ahora, muchacha-decía el muchacho, verdaderamente guapo con cabellos en flama, llamado: Vegeta.

-puedo ir a la fiesta de Nappa, lo recuerdas verdad, el mejor amigo de goten- decía con cara de por favor.

-no- dijo cortante-

-por favor, va a ir la prima Pan, con Bra, Goten, Trunks, Marron y Uub, SIIII-decía con ojos suplicantes- por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor hermanito querido-decía Milk a punto de llorar.

-está bien, pero deja de gritar- decía el muchacho levantándose para ir a la cocina.

-Te amo-le grito corriendo a su habitación para a listarse.

Entro en su habitación y corrió a su closet, saco una chaqueta negra con una blusa blanca-azul transparente y un pantalón negro con tacones y una cartera de cuero, soltó su cabello y se hizo la raya a un lado.

Salió corriendo al garaje de su casa, luego de besar a su hermano y despedirse, para subir a su motocicleta y partir a la fiesta.

* * *

Bulma estaba buscando en su closet que utilizar, como no era una fiesta muy formal no importaba mucho, pero, sin embargo, a ella le gustaba estar a la moda. Al final eligió una blusa gris con capas y bordes negros, pantalón jean casual ceñido a su cuerpo y zapatos de tacón. Dejo su cabello suelto y largo un poco de maquillaje y bajo a encontrarse con su hermano.

Este vestía un jean vaquero azul oscuro, camisa blanca manga larga y unos botones desabrochados que dejaban ver su musculoso pecho, le sonrió.

-lista- dijo Goku, abriendo la puerta de su auto un convertible gris, visiblemente nuevo- pase, señorita-dijo, ella rio.

-no cambias, no-dijo ella todavía riendo, al cabo de 20 minutos llegaron a la mansión.

No era muy lujosa, pero si era elegante, bajaron del auto y subieron al último piso de la mansión para felicitar al cumpleañero.

-felicidades, Nappa- decía Goku sonriéndole.

-gracias, Goku, hace tiempo no te veía-decía un hombre alto robusto y calvo llamado Nappa.

-he estado muy ocupado en mi trabajo, las carreras y en la universidad- se excusó.

-bueno nos vemos, tengo que saludar a los otros muchachos- se despidió con la mano.

-está bien-y se fue a baila, al darse cuenta de que Bulma no estaba.

* * *

Llego a la mansión, estaciono su moto negra, y entro a la fiesta, fue una suerte poder llegar porque era nueva en la ciudad, y su hermano no la acompañaría, a pesar de que él conocía la ciudad desde antes, ella no, pero llego sana y salva, y allí estaban sus amigos y ahora compañeros de la universidad, estaban todos reunidos en una mesa.

-hola, chicos- dijo milk llamando la atención, a pesar de ser nueva en la ciudad, los conocía a todos ellos desde niños, pero tuvieron que irse a su actual ciudad, para recibir mejor educación.

-por fin llegas- la saludo pan y una rubia con ojos azules llamada Marron asintió.

-vegeta-utilizo como excusa, milk- bueno a bailar- decía animada la pelinegra.

-lady-un muchacho de cabello lila y ojos azules llamado trunks se levantó e hizo una reverencia frente a pan-¿bailas?- pregunto esperanzado y ella asintió.

-y tú? vienes?-dijo un muchacho de cabellos negros llamado goten-vienes, Bra?

-ok-una hermosa peliazul ojos igual que su cabello, hermana de trunks, asintió.

-vamos, Uub- decía la rubia, Marron, a su novio un moreno, guapo, llamado Uub -sii?- dijo ella y el asintió.

Milk, ya sola, fue a la barra y pidió un tequila margarita y al rato se lo trajeron.

-gracias- dijo la pelinegra al barban.

-no hay problema- contesto y sonrió coqueto, ella le guiño el ojo, le devolvió la sonrisa y el barban se marcho.

* * *

Goku estaba bailando con Bulma hasta que un muchacho de cabello negro, llamado Yamcha , se acercó.

-me concede esta pieza, señorita?-pregunto coqueto a Bulma, ella asintió y le sonrió.

-está bien, nos vemos Goku- dijo ella.

El asintió, para luego mirar feo a Yamcha que se fue indiferente con Bulma.

-maldito estúpido, no sé cómo Bulma se puede fijar en el- susurro, un ahora, molesto, Goku.

Fue a la barra se sentó y, sin querer queriendo, fijo su vista a una joven de cabello negro hasta la cintura y figura esbelta, la miro embobado, casi se le caía la baba, ella se giró y lo miro burlona y coqueta, él se sonrojo y ella se fue susurrando algo que no logro escuchar.

-un whisky, por favor- pidió Goku avergonzado.

* * *

Sintió un escalofrió en la espalda, como si la observaran, milk giro la cabeza hacia todas partes y lo vio, era guapo, tenía que admitirlo, pero parecía un idiota, lo miro de forma coqueta y burlona, y tomo su tequila.

-idiota, baboso…-susurro de forma casi audible y se marchó con sus amigos a casa, al fin y al cabo, mañana la presentarían en su nueva universidad.

-Bulma, desde hace días te quería preguntar si- tomo una gran bocana de aire y continuo- quieres ser mi novia?

-SII- dijo una efusiva Bulma, tirándose a los brazos de Yamcha.

-lo logre, el jefe estará satisfecho-pensaba un alegre Yamcha, con una sonrisa malvada…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** hola! Siento muchísimo el retraso, en serio, lo que pasa es que la bruja que tengo como maestra manda demasiada tarea como si solo tuviéramos clase con ella, ash, que odiosa.

Bueno con el fic decidí que milk era una muchacha que viajo a la ciudad con su hermano, vegeta, para terminar los últimos 4 años que le quedaban en la universidad, reencontrándose con sus amigos de la infancia, en el próximo capi milk es presentada en la universidad… cierto modifique la edades para que todos estén más o menos en el mismo grado

Milk: 24 Goku: 25 Bulma:24 vegeta:25 ten shingan:26 lunch:24

lanch:24 Maestro roshi: 100(¿?) Trunks: 25 pan: 24 Bra: 24 goten:24

broly:30 Yamcha:26 krillin:25 a-18:25 a-17:25

* * *

11/11/13


End file.
